mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Private Psycho Lesson
Anime HotShots | released = | runtime = | episodes = 2 | episode_list = }} is a hentai anime created by U-jin. It contains two episodes, both stories showcase Dr. Sara Iijima, a beautiful and buxom psychiatrist and her unique therapeutic abilities, as well as the adventures she gets into. There's also one volume of manga. Synopsis Even as a young girl, Sara Iijima was a large-breasted woman. Because of this, she had felt self-conscious about herself... especially with men who were constantly leering at her. This only intensified when she was attacked by a rapist with a breast fetish. Although she escaped unharmed, this only made worse her insecurities. It was only because of the intervention of Dr. Chang that she was able to feel good about herself. Out of gratitude, Sara became Dr. Chang's protege in the method of psychic feedback, the method which was used to cure her of her insecurities. However, Dr. Sara's method of therapy is vastly different than what Dr. Chang had used. By swinging her huge breasts in a circle, she is able to induce a hypnotic trance in her patients, after which she is able to learn what is bothering the patient and offer the proper solution. There is a risk of using this: Sara is often vulnerable to the sexual appetites of her patients and she must maintain control of the situation Sara is not alone, though. She is often accompanied by Tamine, a man who cannot seem to get a woman, no matter how he tries. But Tamine is devoted to Sara (mostly because of her huge breasts, which he is able to cop a feel whenever the chance arises), and aids her in helping others in need. Episodes Episode One The first episode, entitled "Yuri", features Sara investigating a schoolgirl who works as a prostitute and also has murderous tendencies. Sara had been hired the local social worker services to investigate Yuri Saito, a young student at a university who was working as a prostitute after school. During her investigation, she had found out that Yuri had shredded a bra in a department store. Later, when she disguised herself as a customer, she lost control of the situation and was seduced by Yuri. In the throes of passion, Sara nearly didn't escape with her life when Yuri suddenly attacked her with a knife and threatened to slash her huge breasts. She had almost thrown-away her career when Dr. Chang had shown up and persuaded her to continue. When Sara met Yuri again, she was able to turn the tables on her, then was able to hyponize her. She then found out that Yuri had blamed herself for her mother's death when she was born. Sara has successfully convinced Yuri that she was not responsible and not to blame herself. Sara then erased the session from Yuri's mind and went after the true culprit... the university's dean, who was Yuri's pimp and 'persuaded' him to get out of the business. Episode Two In the second episode, entitled "Erika", Sara confronts fellow friend and psychotherapist Erika who is attempting to brainwash the school. Erika claimed to have improved upon Dr. Chang's psychic feedback technique. However, one of the patients she had treated later raped her. She then used a modified version of her technique to brainwash the male members of the university. It required Sara (with a little help from Tamine, who had manipulated her breasts to induce hypnosis) to overcome Erika and her army of brainwashed students to the bottom of the problem. External links *Mania review * Category:Anime 18 Category:Hentai anime and manga Category:Anime (year of release missing) Category:Anime OVAs